totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nieustraszeni - Podsumowanie 1.
Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust (Jak w sezonie 5) W studiu podsumowań stoi Chrissy. Chrissy - Witam jak już Rarity wspominała i ten jej chłopak też, dzisiaj będzie podsumowanie! Nagrodą będzie 100$ i kupon do Tesco. Moją super pomocniczką będzie Flosia (Postać zrobiona dawno, dawno temu przez moją znajomą. Paskudny zlepek 3 postaci. Bez obaw nie pojawi się więcej w sezonie)! Flosia - Cześć! Jestem Flosia i... Chrissy - Cicho! Jesteś tylko pomocniczką! Flosia - Kiedyś będę zawodniczką. Chrissy - Nawet jeśli, to na pewno bardzo szybko! Flosia - Niestety :( Chrissy - Ja odpadłam jako pierwsza, ale prowadzę ten program, bo dostaje za to 500$! Flosia - Może skończmy się kłócić i przywitajmy naszych gości, którzy zawalczą o 100$? Chrissy - Jasne. W tym momencie z pod podłogi wyłoniły się drewniane trybuny. Chrissy - Oto i frajerki, które odpadły po mnie: Opalająca się i nie walcząca Olivia! Olivia - Nie jestem frajerką! Ty odpadłaś jako pierwsza! Chrissy - Dobra dla Lepri-skrzatów Arlen! Arlen - Witajcie! Chrissy - Beth z mokrymi pachami! Beth - Mniam! Chrissy - I na koniec różowa Alla! Alla - Witajcie :( Flosia - A co one będą musiały zrobić? Wtedy z pod podłogi wyłoniło się koło nie fortuny. Chrissy - Każda z was zakręci. Pod koniec rundy odpada dziewczyna, która nie wykonała zadania. Arlen - A jeśli będą takie dwie? Chrissy - To zawalczą ze sobą. Arlen - Rozumiem. Beth - A nagroda? Chrissy - 50 $. Beth - Spoko^^ Flosia - To świetnie! Pierwsza zakręci Olivia! Olivia kręci kołem. Wypada obrazek ze śnieżynką. Chrissy - To powinno być zamrożenie w karbonacie... Olivia - Potem bym nic nie widziała... Chrissy - Nie mamy karbonatu więc wrzucimy cię do lodówki na 10 sekund! Olivia - To będzie proste. Chrissy - Tak, ale w lodówce będzie na -20 stopni Celsjusza! Pojawiła się lodówką i Olivia weszła do środka. Flosia - Odliczamy! 10! Arlen - 9 Beth - 8 Alla - 7 Chrissy - 6 Flosia - 5 Arlen - 4 Beth - 3 Alla - 2 Chrissy - 1! Koniec! Olivia wyszła z lodówki sina jak duch. Flosia zaprowadziła ją do jacuzzi. ' ' Chrissy - Teraz kolej na Arlen! Arlen - Tak! Arlen zakręciła i wypadł obrazek z butelką wódki. Przed dziewczyną pojawił się stolik z dwiema butelkami. Chrissy - Musisz wypić te dwie butelki z gwinta za jednym razem każdą! Arlen - Ale... Flosia - Start! Arlen zaczęła pić. Wypiła tylko pierwszą do połowy. Chrissy - Arlen przegrała. Arlen - Widzę kolorowe świnki... - padła na ziemię. Chrissy - Flosia! Zaprowadź ją na wytrzeźwienie! Flosia - Już się robi! ' Chrissy - Beth! Beth - Kręcę! Beth zakręciła i wypadł obrazek z rękawicą bokserską. Chrissy - Musisz zawalczyć z Betilią! Alla - Że z kim? Na scenę weszła Betilia. (Podsumowanie kipi epizodycznymi postaciami) Betilia - Witaj moja droga Beth! Beth - Jesteś gruba jak ta Staci! Betilia - Bo jestem jej kuzynkom! Masz coś do mnie?! Beth - Nie. Jestem fanką Staci! Betilia - To super! Ale musimy... Wtedy Beth walnęła ją tak mocno, że ta się przewróciła. Betilia - Nie mogę wstać! Dajcie mi kiełbasę! Beth dała jej parówkę. Beth - Może być to? Betilia - Spoko:) Chrissy - Beth wygrała! Teraz kolej na Alle! Alla zakręciła kołem i wypadł obrazek z pijawką: Alla - Co mam zrobić? Chrissy - Zjeść 3 pijawki w 10 sekund! Alla - To będzie kawaii! :> Chrissy - Start! Alla od razu połknęła wszystkie. ' Chrissy - Cóż tą rundę przegrała Arlen. A reszta gra dalej! ' Olivia zakręciła. Wypadł obrazek z akcesoriami fryzjerskimi. Olivia - Nie zetniecie mi włosów! Chrissy - Niestety nie. Flosia - Tylko ci je zmienią. Olivia - To spoko. Została wciągnięta za parawanik. Wróciła z brązowymi włosami. Olivia - Już nie jestem blondynką! Chrissy - Wyglądasz... Dobrze... ' Chrissy - Więc... Teraz Beth! Flosia - Powodzenia! Beth zakręciła i wypadł obrazek z toksyczną pianką. Beth - Co musze zrobić? Chrissy - Musisz potrzymać toksyczną piankę przez 10 sekund. Beth wykonała zadanie, ale wypadły jej włosy. Flosia - Jesteś łysa! Beth wylała sobie na głowę płyn na porost włosów i zaraz jej odrosły. Chrissy - Nie źle. Teraz Alla! Alli wypadł obrazek ze skarpetą. Chrissy - Musisz zjeść tą skarpetę w 10 sekund! Alla - Ale ona jest z materiału. Chrissy - Start! Mimo starań Alla nawet nie nadgryzła skarpety. Alla - Odpadam:( Beth w tym czasie piła domestosa. Olivia - Co ty robisz? Beth - Piję różowego domestosa :>! Olivia - Aha... - odsunęła się od Beth. ' Chrissy - Teraz Olivia i Beth zawalczą w finałowym zadaniu! Beth - Jakim? Chrissy - Kto pozostanie bez ruchu kiedy kula do burzenia będzie w niego leciała wygra! Beth - Miodzio. Obie ustawiły się pod murem. Kula ruszyła. Olivia - Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dziewczyna uciekła. Beth dostała kulą, która była dmuchana... Chrissy rzuciła Beth 50$ Chrissy - Brawo! Flosia - Brawo! Dziewczyny rozeszły się. Chrissy - To jeszcze nie koniec tego krótkiego i nudnego podsumowania! Flosia - Teraz zawodniczki, które odeszły na chwile wezmą udział w klasycznym podsumowaniu. Chrissy - Wpierw głosowanie na faworyta! Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' Chrissy - Głosowałyście i aż dwie z was wybrały Lindsay dzięki czemu ona będzie nietykalna w następnym odcinku! Beth - Tak! Alla - A co z resztą? Flosia - Nic. Alla - :( Arlen - Co teraz robimy? Chrissy - Może by tak... Flosia - Wiem! Chrissy - Zapytajmy Olivie jak się czuje kiedy ma brązowe włosy? Olivia - Takie mi się bardziej podobają. Ciekawi mnie czy mojemu chłopakowi się to spodoba. Flosia - Zapytamy go! Z sufitu spadł Jose. Jose - Gdzie ja jestem? Olivia - Nic ci nie jest kotku? Jose - Olivia? Czy to ty? Olivia - Jak wyglądam? Jose - Pięknie! ' ' Chrissy - To może teraz zagramy w fajną grę? Kto chcę grać? To gra dla par, więc może Olivia i Jose? Jose - Stoi! Chrissy - To gra w zrywanie i bicie... Olivia - A idź się lecz! Nie zerwę z nim i go nie walne! Chrissy - -.- Jose - Idziemy stąd skarbie. Wyszli. Flosia - Chrissy ten odcinek nie może być taki krótki! Chrissy - Coś wymyślimy! Na scenie pojawił się stolik z napojami o smaku łajna. Chrissy - Zorganizujemy zawody w piciu tego i zaprosimy dwie Divy! Alla - Kogo? Chrissy - Zobaczysz... Na scenie pojawiła się znana z poprzedniego odcinka Lily i jakaś randomowa pijaczka Kristiana. Arlen - Kto to? Chrissy - To dziewczyny, które też będą piły ten trunek. Kristina - Super! Chcę mi się pić! Chrissy - W tym jest tylko 10 % alkoholu. Beth - Co stanowi resztę? Chrissy - Cóż... 30% to kozie gluty, 40% to kwas chlebowy, 5% to truskawki a reszta nie zidentyfikowana. Lily - To zapowiada się relly gud napój. Kristina - Ważne te 10 %. Chrissy - Tak... Alla - I mamy to wypić? Flosia - Tak! Chrissy - Strat! Kristina wypiła duszkiem bardzo dużo. Jednak na końcu prawie zwymiotowała. W butelce zostało bardzo mało napoju. Kristina - Truskawki zabiły smak alkoholu! Reszta wypiła równo po jednym łyczku. Lily - To jest distejsting! Beth - To wina alkoholu! Kristina zaczęła tańczyć. Alla - A tobie co? Arlen - Chyba ją nosi. Kristina - Nie wiem co, ale mam to gdzieś. Beth dopiła do połowy i mocno się skrzywiła. Beth - A o co walczymy? Chrissy - O kupony do Tesco, których ci nie dałam. Arlen znowu wypiła trochę jednak zaraz wypluła. Arlen - Ble! Lily - Nie mam zamiaru to drink to coś! Chrissy - W takim razie... Lily wpadła do zapadni. Chrissy - Koniec z Lily. Kristina dopiła do końca i zabrała kupony. Kristina - Tak! Chrissy - Brawo! Arlen - Możemy skończyć? Flosia - Tak! Chrissy rzuciła dziewczyną płyn do płukania ust Listerine. Alla - Co mamy z tym zrobić? Chrissy - Wypłuczcie jamę ustną! Beth wypiła zawartość butelki duszkiem. Beth - Miętowe ^^ Kristina zrobiła to samo. Kristina - Wreszcie trochę alkoholu! ' Chrissy - To wy zawodniczki możecie już chyba iść. Flosia - To już koniec odcinka? Chrissy - Nie, ale ich już nie potrzebujemy. Kristina - To pa! Arlen - Cześć. Zostały same. Flosia - To co robimy? Chrissy - Moment... Do studia weszła Scarlett. Scarlett - Witam. Chrissy - Przeprowadzimy wywiad z prowadzącą poprzedniego sezonu! Scarlett - Witam. Chrissy - Mam kilka pytań. Po pierwsze: Czemu oddałaś prawo do programu Rarity? Scarlett - Bo mnie nudziło to. Chrissy - A czemu akurat Rarity? Scarlett - A czemu nie? Chrissy - Nic *-* Scarlett - Wytłumaczę ci. Rarity jako pierwsza zadzwoniła do mnie kiedy dowiedziała się, że szukam kogoś nowego do prowadzenia totalnej porażki. Chrissy - A Chris nie chciał? Scarlett - Jemu to bym statusu nie oddała... Poza tym zaginął... chyba też zginął... Cisza. Chrissy - Jasne... Scarlett - Coś ci nie pasuje w Rarity? Chrissy - Tak! Wywaliła mnie, bo użyłam piły do obrony reszty. Scarlett - Nie pasowałaś do słodko-pierdzącej reszty. Chrissy - A te Wieśniary Helena, Stefania, Gwyllion i Wiesia? Scarlett - One są po prostu mega. Chrissy - Tak... A ta Stefania to od Heleny różni się tylko tym, że ma całe czarne oczy. Scarlett - Nie wiem, bo tego programu to nie oglądałam. Chrissy - To idź stąd! Scarlett wyszła. Flosia - No to teraz co robimy? Chrissy - Eee... Zaprośmy zawodniczki z powrotem i... Flosia - Mam tego dość! Powiem tylko to, że po tym sezonie będzie jeszcze następny i to na farmie w... Nie dokończyła, bo wpadła w zapadnie. Chrissy - Nie wolno jej było o tym mówić. Na scenie pojawił się Pinokio. Chrissy - Co tu robisz? Pinokio - Jestem gościem. Chrissy - To dobrze. Dlaczego nie było cie w ostatnim odcinku. Pinokio - Bo nie mogłem znaleźć Heleny! Chrissy - A czemu ją ścigasz? Pinokio - Żeby podnieść oglądalność. Chrissy - To super! Mam pytanie do ciebie. Pinokio - Słucham. Chrissy - Miałeś kiedyś ochotę by zostać zawodnikiem? Pinokio - Nie. Chrissy - Cóż... Z pod podłogi wynurzył się basen z radioaktywnym szlamem. Chrissy - Uwolnię Helenę od ciebie! Wrzuciła go do basenu. Pinokio - Odżyje na nowo! Spłonął. Chrissy - To na tyle w kwestii pajacyka. Flosia wróciła z chipsami. Flosia - Chrissy chcesz chipsa? Chrissy - Jaki smak? Flosia - Mielona klawiatura! ' Chrissy spróbowała. Chrissy - Nie czuć smaku. Flosia - Wiem... Chrissy - Gdzie je kupiłaś. Flosia - Tajemnica. Wtedy z pod podłogi wyszła Lily. Lily - Czemu wy did that? Chrissy - Już zapomniałam. Flosia - Ja też. Może w ramach rekompensaty chcesz chipsa o smaku mielonej klawiatury. Lily - O yes. ' Chrissy - Więc Lily możesz... patrzeć kiedy my będziemy coś... robić. Flosia - Wiem co będziemy robić! Chrissy - Co?! Flosia - Poprosimy Lily by opowiedziała nam o slipkowym markecie! Chrissy - Mam lepszy pomysł. Na scenie pojawiła się Eth. Lily - To ta wysłanniczka Beth! Eth - Tak jestem jej przyjaciółką! Nawet zmieniłam sobie imię by mieć podobne do Beth! Chrissy - A jak się wcześniej nazywałaś? Eth - Chyba Martha lub Alice. Flosia - Mi przypominasz tą mądrą ze scooby doo. Eth - Welmę? Chrissy - Istotnie. Eth - To moja kuzynka. Chrissy - Super wy sobie usiądźcie na fotelu a my teraz zajmiemy się badaniem składu Nyan ciastek! Flosia - Wymyśliłaś to teraz? Chrissy - Tak. Lily - Co tu badać one są zrobione z Nyan dżemu i drożdży Halinka. Chrissy - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? Lily - Bo to koleżanka kolegi koleżanki kolegi koleżanki je robi. Flosia - Chrissy zrozumiałaś coś? Chrissy - Tyle, że to robi dziewczyna. Lily - Bingo! Eth - To ciekawe, ale ja już muszę iść. Chrissy - A gdzie? Eth - Szukać wczorajszego dnia. Flosia - Ja też idę. Chrissy - A ty po co? Flosia - A... *zadzownił telefon, odbiera, po krótkiej rozmowie rozłącza się* Chrissy - I co? Flosia - To z produkcji. Mamy konczyć ten chłam, bo spadnie oglądalność... I ekran się zaciemnił. Koniec. Przepraszam za ten słaby odcinek. Był napisany wcześniej, więc go wstawiłem i tyle. W przyszłości już nie będzie podsumowań. Jak złe było to podsumowanie? Bardzo Uczciwe 1- Uczciwe 2+ Ale było nawet ok... Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink